Just Another Love Story
by StuckAt9.99
Summary: "Nothing even matters, babe!" "That's just it James. Nothing matters to you anymore."  He broke her heart one too many times. Will she forgive him anymore?
1. Nothing Even Matters

Hey! Catt here, with my all new story. It's loosely based off of Jeydn Wale's song Just another Love Story. It quotes some of the lyrics so don't be alarmed. I hope you like it. I hope it doesn't seem like just any old fan fiction story :P I didn't want this story to be all rainbows and smiley faces so that's why it is how it is. Anyways, on to the story!  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, James MaslowJames Diamond, or any of their songs. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

><p>"Jayden, wait! Why are you mad? You have no reason to be mad!" James called out, running after me<p>

I had no reason to be mad? Oh really…

"Why am I mad James? Well, why shouldn't I be mad? Between ditching me to hang out with Jo at my OWN party, sneaking off with random girls wherever you go, or cancelling our date to go 'hang with the guys'. When I called I thought I heard a girls voice but I just played it off as Logan joking around in his grandma voice. Turns out I was right. You wanna know why? Because I heard the Jennifer's all talking about it. I don't know why I'm mad, but I can go on. Your pick" I stated sarcastically.

Once again, I was left at a party by my oh-so-loyal boyfriend, James Diamond. This time I was left without a ride, and I saw him leave. He came back ride when I decided to leave, his perfect hair was now messed up.

"Those other girls, they're nothing compared to you. Babe I swear!" He whined

It's nothing I haven't heard before. I never knew the truth, but now I'm reassured that I'm better off without him though it's not something I prefer.

"I must mean nothing to you if you do it anyway. Why do you do it if you know it's not true?" I asked. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry Jay. I know I've broken many promises and I screwed up but I promise, I won't ever do it again. Just come back with me to the party." James pleaded.

I was just a love sick puppy, coming back to an abusive owner. Though, he didn't abuse me physically. No, it was way worse. He abused me emotionally. No, I can't cry and give him the satisfaction that he broke me.

"I gave you everything I had, the very best me. And you gave absolutely nothing in return but heartbreak. Did you know I had faith in you? Well, it ran out slowly each and every day. I like you a lot, maybe even love you, but I just don't know if I can do this any more." I choked out.

That shocked him. His eyes grew wide with disbelief. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"No, don't do this. I need you. Remember when we first started dating? I told you that nothing even matters, and it's tru-" He began but I cut him off.

"That's just it, James. Nothing matters to you any more. Not my heart, not my feelings, nothing! I gave you every opportunity to prove that I ment the world to you, but you went back on your word like I was just any other girl. You didn't think much of it because you said you were sorry. You can only say 'I'm sorry' so many times before it has no meaning." I almost yelled at him.

I noticed tears starting to form in his eyes. He started to stutter.

"You do mean the world to me, Jayden! If theirs anything I can do to prove it let me know. Want me to delete all the girls numbers in my phone? I will!" He sobbed while grabbing his phone from his pocket . He started deleting all the numbers in his phone.

"James….James, stop… Just give me sometime to think things through." And with that I kissed his forehead and walked off. I left him there, crying and deleting the numbers off his phone.

When I got at a respectable distance from him I started crying too. My heart told me to run back to him and apologize, but my brain told me to keep on walking. I'm tired of following my heart. For once I'm going to listen to my brain.


	2. Alone

I didn't realize how far or how long I walked until I got to Logan and Camille's apartment complex. Logan was like the older brother I never had but always wanted. Maybe that's why I ended up there and why it didn't surprise him when I showed up at his door at midnight.

"Jayden what's the matter?" He asked in alarm while trying to fight off a yawn.

I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his chest. We stayed like that for a few minute. My crying, him whispering comfort words into my ear. Even if he didn't know what's wrong he'll still help. Eventually Camille woke up.

"Logan, who's here?" She asked tiredly.

Logan slowly turned us. I didn't bother turning to face Camille, I just kept crying. A few seconds later, I was in Camille's arms.

"Jay, what's wrong?" She questioned. I pulled my head up and snuck a quick glance at her and Logan.

I had to get a hold of myself. It took my a few minutes to stop crying and by then I was hiccupping .

"James-" hiccup "and I-" hiccup "broke up-" hiccup "possibly." I barely managed to get out. I mentally cursed my self for crying so much.

"Aw, hunny. It'll be okay. You can stay with us until you get things figured out. How does that sound?" She said in a soothing voice.

I hiccupped in response. She took that as a yes. I hadn't noticed that Logan left the room until he came back offering me a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. I made a feeble attempt to smile at him.

While I was eating my comfort food Camille went to her room to find me some clothes to sleep in, since I probably wouldn't be going home for a while. Logan turned to me, a look of pity in his eyes.

"Just say it." I said before taking a huge bite of my frozen treat.

"Say what?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"I told you so, I warned you, James is a player, you cant change him, blah blah blah." I babbled quietly.

He thought for a moment.

"No, I can't do that right now." He responding, offering a sad smile. It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"I can now though. I told you so!" He blurted out, swiftly jumping out of my reach.

Since I couldn't hit him physically, I'd have to hit him verbally.

"Did you know I Told You So has a brother? His name is Shut The Hell Up!" I retorted.

I know I brought it on myself, but he's Logan. I didn't think he would actually say it.

"Logan what did you do?"

Finally! How long does it take to get a shirt and some shorts?

"Nothing, I swear!" He says innocently. Camille just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed? I'll be in there soon." She told him, kissing his nose.

Seeing that brought tears to my eyes. Logan left and I put the bowl down. I lost my appetite.

"Spill. Now." Camille demands once Logan's gone.

"It's the same thing everytime. Am I even good enough? This time I called him out on his actions. I told him that I didn't think that I could do it anymore. I forgave him everytime. I just don't know if I'm willing to forgive him again. He might just run off with some one prettier than me if I don't though." And with that I was bawling.

Camille rubbed circles on my back until I quit. I'll admit. I'm a little embarrassed. I've never cried this much infront of someone before. I continued to cry until my phone started ringing. I reached into my pocket to see who it was.

That was a mistake.

I let it go to voicemail, which was another mistake, because when I miss a call Til I Forget About You starts playing.

"Tomorrow, while the boys are at the studio, we'll run by your apartment and get you the things you'll need for your temporary stay." Camille said. Sympathy covering her face., along with purple bags under her eyes.

"You can go to bed if you want. You look tired. I'll be fine for now." I said with a sniffle.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone." She said skeptically.

Alone. That's what I am. That's what I'll be if I make the wrong choice. I struggled to keep myself from sobbing. I shook my head helplessly.

Camille left the room, and I went to the bathroom to change. When I came back I had numerous text messages from James. I ignored them all.

Tonight would be the first night sleeping alone in over a year.

I'm going to bed tonight remembering all the good times I had with him.


	3. It's always what it sounds like

**AU: Okay, I'm finally back with another chapter!** **Sorry it took me so long**. **I'm the kind of writer that has to write my stories in a notebook before I type and publish them.** **I think I'll update my story every Tuesday or Thursday so it gives me time to write.  
>Anyways, I have a question for you all! : Should the end up together in the end or shall I keep them apart? I'm leaving it up to you to decide. Just leave a review with your answer and I'll be happy. Oh yeah! And i have lyrical quotes from the songs "Watcha Say" by Jason Derulo and "Quiet Please" by Heffron Drive<br>DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Big Time Rush**, **starbucks, or anything else, I only own Jayden. If I did own Big Time Rush, Elevate would be coming out tomorrow instead of November 21st. *sighs* ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>I woke up due to the sun shining in my eyes through the stupid window. Stupid sun. Stupid everything. It felt like I got hit by a train. My head hurt and my eyes felt heavy. I checked the time. It was only 10 o'clock. I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon so I decided to get up. I'm a restless sleeper when I'm upset about something, so I should've been careful when trying to get off the couch. Some how my legs got tangled in the blanket and I fell off the couch. I stopped the fall with my face.<p>

"Ouch." I muttered. That was sure to leave a bruise.

I didn't bother getting up until Camille walked in. She sighed and shook her head. I waved at her awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" She asked skeptically.

"The floor looked lonely too, so I decided to join it." I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes then pulled a set of clothes out of nowhere. I eyed her suspiciously.

"The boys don't leave for the studio for another hour, we have time to kill, and I'm craving Starbucks coffee." She then proceeded to throw the clothes at me.

I slowly untangled my self from the blankets, grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wish I hadn't. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying, my hair was a mess, and sure enough, theirs a bruise forming on the side of my right cheek. I turned away from the mirror and changed into the clothes I was given. Camille picked out a black v-neck t-shirt and some dark wash skinny jeans. This outfit totally clashed with my yellow converse. Then again, almost everything I wore did.

I remember the day I bought them. I was with James at the mall. We walked by the Payless when I saw them in the window. James, being the fashion king that he is, refused to buy them for me because they wouldn't match many of my outfits, and because I was twenty. I bought them myself anyway because I wanted to be unique.

Remembering that, a few tears started falling down my cheek and over my bruise. I put my hair up into a messy bun before deciding to go ask Camille about using some sort of make-up to cover up my bruise.

That's another thing I wish I hadn't done. Logan had Camille sitting on the counter top and in the middle of a make-out session. How lovely. I just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Watching it made my eyes tear up. I've always thought being lifted onto a counter top and being kissed was romantic. James did it once, because I made him Banana Pancakes on a rainy day. Thinking about this made me let out a sob, causing both Logan and Camille to jump.  
>"Ow!" Camille screeched. She clutched her mouth.<p>

Logan gave her questioning look. I leaned up against the wall for support. My legs were shaking. I didn't know crying could make me be like this.

"You bit my tongue!" She said, but it sounded funny. Logan chuckled and kissed her head.

"I'm ready when you are." I said hoarsely.

"Alright.. Bye Logan, we'll see you later. Call me when you're on break." She told him, sneaking a not-so-sneaky kiss.

We walked out the door and to the car quietly. I could already tell that today was going to be horrible, awkward, tiring, anything along those lines.

"You know, your bruise kind of looks like a heart." Camille says. I flip my mirror down and check.

Oh the irony. Just my luck right?

"Can we not talk about stuff like that?" I pleaded.

She silently shakes her head. We're silent the rest of the way to Starbucks.

* * *

><p>"Can't we go through the drive through? It would be so much easier!" I complained.<p>

"Nope" She said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Why?"

"We still have time to kill. The boys won't be at the studio for another half hour. Plus, to get over a relationship you have to stay busy, keep your mind occupied." She retorts, and with that I shut up.

We wait out turn in line, me sulking, and her with a smug expression on her face.

Camille and I are total opposites. She's outgoing, I'm shy. When she's distressed she keeps herself busy, but when I'm distressed, I like to shut myself off from the world and drown in my own self pity and misery.

My thoughts kept wandering till it was our turn to order. Camille ordered first. I hadn't really noticed I was hungry until my stomach growled.

"Can I get you anything?" The girl behind the counter asked.

I was about to order when I looked at her left hand. On her ring finger was this enormous diamond. Since my brain wasn't 'occupied', it made an instant connection. A diamond. Diamond. James Diamond. Possible ex-boyfriend. Broken heart. Get the connection? And there goes my appetite.

I started getting all teary eyed again so I shook my head no at the girl and told Camille that I'd find us a seat. Public break down. How nice. I'm not even a famous celebrity and I almost had one. How embarrassing.

It took Camille all of two minutes to get her breakfast and come over to me.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy"

"Well I brought you a banana nut muffin. Knowing you, you're probably starving."

Normally, I would be, but under these circumstances I'm not. I just shook my head no and stared at the table.

"Fine, but you will eat something later." She said in a menacing tone. I shrugged.

To recap all that has happened to me in the last 24 hours: James may or may not have cheated on me, but his messed up hair and that hickey on his neck would say other wise. It's like all the other times, but I've just finally had enough of it and snapped. I was about to sink deep in my thoughts before Camille's voice snapped me out of it.

"Let's go. With this L.A. traffic by the time we get there he'll be at the studio" She stated, dragging me to the car.

* * *

><p>It took us about a half hour to get to mine and James' apartment. Camille did a decent job of keeping me distracted. The music was so loud I couldn't hear myself think. Literally.<p>

"Just go in, get some things that you'll need to stay for a few nights, then we'll be off and back to my house." Camille said as we pulled into the complex parking lot.

Now is the perfect time to regret moving in with him. Come on Jayden, just go in, grab your necessities and go.

I took a deep breath and put my key in the door. I turned it slowly. I was sure that the minute I stepped in all of our memories together would come flooding back to me. Camille waited in the car while I stepped inside. I guess she didn't want to see my cry for the millionth time.

I went straight to our room. It probably doesn't help that I keep referring to the apartment and stuff to out apartment and stuff. Need I remind you that I'm still undecided if I should break up with him or not?

The first thing I did was grab an over night bag from my closet. Yes, we had our own closets. My clothes and his clothes just didn't fit into one closet. I then shoved random clothes into my bag. That all stopped when I heard the toilet flush.

I froze in place. James was at the studio. No one else should be here. I heard the bathroom door creak open. I turned around just in time for James to appear in the door way.

He looked like a mess. He looked like I did this morning. His perfect hair was limp and lifeless on one side, and sticking up in random directions on the other side. He had dark purple circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days, and to top it all off he was only in a black wife beater tank top, and his boxer briefs.

"Jayden! Logan just called. James isn't at – Never mind." She stopped herself upon noticing James.

"Tell him thanks for the warning." I used every ounce of sarcasm I had.

"Well, I think it's time to go now." Camille said, grabbing my hand.

We started to walk past James but he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Jayden wait. Can we talk?" He asked.

Camille was about to say something when he glared at her and cut her off. A bit rudely if you ask me.

"Alone."

I looked at James then to Camille. I nodded to her, motioning for her to wait in the car. She reluctantly let go of my hand and walked out.

"What is their to talk about?" I asked with virtually no emotion in my voice.

"Listen, I know I should've treated you better, but babe, you and me, we were ment to be together."

"Don't call me babe. And you could've attempted to stop yourself from abandoning me at parties for your friends or whatever it is you did."

"I know, Jay, I know, and I was wrong for so long. I only did it to please myself. I never even thought of you when I left."

Gee thanks. At least he's telling the truth. Maybe I should stay with him. I was about to come up with a really good come back when a petite blonde girl came in. She had a tight shirt on that made her boobs look like they could fall out at any moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked. James nodded his head.

"No not at all." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Okay well, I was wondering, James..." She turned to him, "If our date tonight would be formal or casual. I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by and ask."

I couldn't believe this.

"Date?" I asked unfoundedly.

"Yeah this will be our third date I think, and our first few were formal. Are you his maid?" She questioned, looking down at some of the clothes in my hand.

And to think that I was gonna give him a second chance.

"Close, but no. I'm his ex girlfriend. I just came by to get some of my stuff. I'll just get the rest later." I walked out of the hallway and out thr front door.

"Wait! Jayden! It's not what it sounds like!" He claimed.

Oh so he's lying now?

"Oh really? It's your third date for Christ's sake!"

"Okay, so maybe it is. But I don't want you to leave me, even though I cheated!"

"Did you guys 'do it'?" I asked.

"What? That's not the point. It's-"

"Did. You guys. Fuck?" I yelled, cutting his sentence off.

He nodded his head slowly.

"Are their any other girls that you cheated on me with?"

He nodded his head once more.

"How many?"

"7" He whispered, barely audible.

It felt like the world had stopped spinning. I think I heard my heart break in two.

"Well James Diamond, I have a feeling we'll come back to each other, but for now we're just not right. Have a good life, we're officially though." I told him.

Cue the tears. I walked over to Camille's car and opened the door. I hesitated when I heard him call after me.

"Jayden.. Jayden, wait! I was caught up in the moment! I don't want any one else, I don't NEED anyone else but you. Don't get in the car. I need you in my life, you're the only thing that keeps things right in my world. Give me another chance! I'll be yours and yours only! Please, I love you!" He begged.

I didn't bother saying anything back. I got in the car, tears streaming down my face, not even bothering to give him a second glance.

My mind is made up and that's the way it's gonna stay.


	4. Hey, Hey, Hey, Goodbye

**Sorry guys! I've been busy with school and this chapter was giving me troubles! I just didn't think it was good enough for you guys. Hell, I still don't think it's good enough! Oh well. It's been like what? 2 maybe 3 weeks since I uploaded? Yeah I'm bad at this, I know -.-**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Big Time Rush :( And I don't own Macy's, Cold Stone, Rue 21, or anything else familiar for that matter. *sighs*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The ride back to Camille's house was dead silent. Camille didn't bother asking me anything the whole ride either. Probably because I was in hysterics the whole time.<p>

James cheated on me. With another girl. My only question in, why? Am I not enough? Were we moving too slowly? Was he not 'getting some' as much as he wanted from me?

I thought about that for a moment.

I don't think that's the case. We didn't go at it like rabbits, but we did 'do it' often enough. Our relationship was pretty great for the most part. Sure, we had our occasional fight or two, but all couples did. I don't know one that didn't. But if that wasn't it, then why? That leaves me with maybe I wasn't good enough for him. But once again I'm brought back to our decent relationship.  
>By the time we got to Camille's, I still haven't found a reason why he did what he did.<p>

It's only a quarter until noon. I've managed to waist half of my day.

As soon as Camille unlocked the door I darted in and plopped down face first on the couch. I heard her sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She breathed

I shook my head. I just wanted to drown myself in self pity, maybe even a bowl of vanilla ice cream with lots of toppings on it. Then I remembered what Camille said earlier.

"_To get over a relationship you have to stay busy, keep your mind occupied."_

"Cami?" I asked in a small voice. I sounded like I was a child again.

"Yes Jay?"

"Can we go get ice cream?" Getting ice cream would keep my mind semi-occupied, plus ice cream is a great comfort food.

She chuckled a bit and nodded her head.

"Where do you want it from?"

"Cold Stone."

"The one at the mall or the other one?"

"The one at the mall then maybe we could go shopping afterwards?" I said hopefully.

"I like that idea. Let's go!" And soon enough we were on our way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Our ride to the mall had its ups and downs.<p>

The ups? It was entertaining. We sung random songs at the top of our lungs, with and without the radio on. The downs? I then cried for twenty minutes remembering James and how unhappy I should be because of him.

"Shopping or ice cream first?" Camille asked.

"Ice cream!" I said determined.

I was really looking forward to eating a lot. Not only am I starving, but eating ice cream helps heal a broken heart faster. Not that mine would be healing anytime soon, but I still want some.

We hurry into the mall passing many stores until we got to our destination. Cold Stone has never seemed so good. I wasted no time getting in line. The only people there were Camille, I, and a couple.

"Geez Jayden, hungry much?:

"Starving." I grunted, waiting impatiently for the couple to order.

"Must they take so long?" I whined.

Camille shushed me.

"What can I get for you?" The employee asked politely.

Now normally, if I wasn't so heartbroken, I'd think this guy was cute…. But my eyes are on one thing and one thing only.

"I want the 'Gotta' Have It' size with vanilla ice cream topped with oreos, hot fudge, whipped cream, and a few cherries." The guy looked at me stunned.

"What? I'm heartbroken and hungry!" I snapped at him.

"I-is that all?" I guess I scared him. Serves him right.

"Yes sir." I said sweetly, giving him a smile that could put the devil himself out of business.

While I waited for him to prepare my order I couldn't help but notice the couple swapping bites and feeding each other ice cream. I felt nothing but bitterness towards them. Stupid happy-go-lucky couple. I just want to knock their food on the ground.

"Here you go. Your total is $5.34." Wow that's expensive.

I gave the guy a ten and waited for my change, when I got it I yelled over my shoulder to Camille.

"I'll be waiting over there" Pointing to a table.

Since Cold Stone is in the mall there isn't much room for a whole lot of seating. I grabbed the table farthest from the couple, but I could still see them, much to my dismay. I wasted no time digging into my ice cream. When I took a bite I hummed in delight, it was that good.

"Jayden, slow down! Chew your food, taste it! You might choke on a cherry or something." Camille warned me.

I didn't pay any attention to her because at that time the couple exchanged a sweet kiss. I choked on a spoonful of ice cream.

"My point exactly." She chided.

Well MAYBE if people wouldn't SWAP SPIT at a PUBLIC place, then I wouldn't have choked. It's REPULSIVE what people do now days." I emphasized obnoxiously. The couple looked at me confused.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you! PDA much?" I said annoyed.

"What's your problem?" the girl asked.

What is my problem?

"My problem is with lovey-dovey couples like you that kiss every second in public! It's gross, it bothers me, and it makes me want to stick a knife down your throats sideways!" I yelled.

"Whatever, we're leaving. C'mon." She whined, grabbing her boyfriend.

I smirked. Looks like I won again.

"Really? A knife being shoved down their throat sideways? What the hell is wrong with you?" Camille demanded.

"What? I hate public displays of affection."

"Yeah? Well you and James were way worse and we tolerated you. You didn't have to be so bitchy about it."

I winced. I couldn't come up with a response so I grabbed my ice cream and started shoveling bite after bite into my mouth.

"Sorry, but it's true. I'm not going to sugar coat it. You shouldn't have been rude about it."

My spoon hit the bottom of my ice cream container. I looked in it and it was empty. I frowned.

"Were you that hungry?" She asked. I only nodded in reply. I was too busy rubbing my forehead.

"Brain freeze." I muttered.

"Let's go" She said, grabbing our trash and throwing it away.

"Where to first?"

"Macy's then Rue 21?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>We spent about an hour and a half at Macys. I ended up spending $80 on 3 pairs of skinny jeans and a jacket. When I get home (or Camille's house that is) I'll be adding a pair of yellow, red, and purple skinny jeans to my collection. Sure I might not wear them but hey, I like random colored skinny jeans.<p>

Now to Rue 21. I love that store. It's where I get all my graphic tees and a few of my beanies from. For a small store it has a lot of clothes.

"So what do you plan on getting here?" Camille asked.

"Um, a few t-shirts, maybe an accessory or two." I rambled.

"Oh co- Don't turn around." She froze.

I turned around. James had just walked in with the hoe, er um, I meant girl from earlier. She leaned up and kissed him. Oh who am I kidding, I meant hoe.

"Just continue shopping, maybe they won't notice us." Camille then nodded warily.

We proceeded shopping. All was fine until we went to check out. We were going to pay at the same time.

"Crap. Retreat, retreat, retreat!" I chanted quietly, turning both me and Camille around.

"Is that your ex?" I froze, causing Camille to bump into me.

"Jayden?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around ever so slowly.

Standing behind us was James and his new girl. I tried to smile at them but it came out looking like a grimace.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Oh look at the time! I think we got to go do that one thing!" Camille interjected lamely.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Shouldn't you be at home, or something?" The girl asked snidely.

James pointed to her as if to say "What she said"

That struck a nerve. What was that supposed to mean?

"Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted and crying in my room crying?" I snapped at him.

He was about to answer when the girl cut in.

"Kind of. After all he is James Diamond, The Face. And he's in a band." She said, as if I didn't have a clue who he was.

"Sorry for not showing it. I have a social life that exists around people other than him you know. Besides, I'm not going to waste my time crying over I guy that I dumped."

"Whoa, hey now! James Diamond does not get dumped!" James shouts.

"I think he just did."

"No, I don't."

"Deny all you want. I still dumped you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Jamie?" I said, frowning. I used to do that only when I knew I was losing an argument. James started to smile.

"What?" His smile was growing.

"It's over." I said smirking at him devilishly. His smile turned into a frown. He looked like he could cry.

"Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together. You cheated, I'm not coming back. And you," I said turning over to his girlfriend "If you had a brain you wouldn't date him. He cheats."

As soon as that last word slipped my mouth I dropped what I had in my hands and walked out of the store, making my way to the mall exit. I didn't turn around to see their expressions or to wait for Camille to catch up. If I turned around, I'd risk losing my confidence and burst into tears. The whole time I wanted to cry. I can't stand it anymore. If he really wanted me back he wouldn't be here with her. I'm not going to play his games.

You know, they say love hurts, but this? This could almost kill me.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Read, review, tell me what you want to see in this story! OH! and I have a poll on my profile and I think you guys should like, go answer it, or something? I don't know. Bye<br>-Catt **«3**


	5. You're Not Alone

**I'm horrible with uploading. This should've been up by Thursday since I had all last week of but I was just to lazy to type. Well, actually I kept getting distracted to facebook/tumblr/twitter. Whatever I'm still a horrible person. I hope you like?**

* * *

><p>~*Time skip- 1 year*~<p>

Beeeep! My alarm clock goes off. I feel around my nightstand before I touch it. Swiftly, I smash the buzzer, turning it off. Ugh, work. This would be my dream job if I didn't work with my ex. Yeah, Gustavo Rocque, the 'lone wolf that writes alone', hired another song writer to help him co-write songs. He thinks the Dogs are too distracting, but I think it's actually his old age getting to him, causing his 'creative flow' to slowly run low. That's my point of view as to why the past few songs he's written have been bad. Normally I start lyrics and he finishes them and adds a beat. Every once in a while he'll call in the dogs to co-write a song with me. Sadly, today is one of those days.

I slowly roll out of bed. It feels like a sweat-pants-and-hoodie kind of day but, since I'll be with the guys I have to make an effort. I hop in the shower and get squeaky clean. When I get out theirs a notification on my phone. I missed a call. Maybe it's Gustavo telling me that I don't have to come in to work today. That would be sweet. I check my missed call. It's from my landlord. He left a voicemail, this can't be good. I guess I may be a little late on this months rent. In my defense, I don't get paid much. Gustavo's a cheap bastard.

I put in my code and put the phone on speaker so I can pick out an outfit for the day.

"Jayden, it's Tom. You have yet to pay me rent in months. You owe me rent for this month, last month and half of the rent from the month before that." I stop going through my closet. Okay, so maybe more than a months worth. "You have roughly one week to pay it all back or I have no choice but to kick you out. Get back to me as soon as you can. Have a nice day. Bye."

I hang up the phone then throw it on my bed. Have a nice day? Is he serious? Ha! I'll be out of a home in a week. Freaking wonderful. I guess I'll be packing when I get home.

I check the time. I have about 45 minutes until I need to leave for the studio. That gives me time to do my hair and resume picking out an outfit. My hair was cut into a short bob shortly after the break up. James liked my hair long and freaked when I cut it while we were dating. It looks like a Scene haircut without the colorful extensions. Besides, this looks better on me. I dry my hair and plug my flat iron in. While it heats up, I walk back over to my small closet. I pick out faded skinny jeans, a random t-shirt, a hoodie that's just a little bit big on me and my yellow converse. I walk over to my flat iron thinking it will be heated up but it's not. I don't want to wait for it so I turn it off and put my hair into a small messy bun. My hair looks like crap, yet so good at the same time. I'm just that good at pulling the messy look off.

Only 15 minutes have passed. I debate on going to McDonalds to get me some food but I decide against it. Instead I call a taxi.

"Hello Checkered Cab Company." The gruff voice says.

"Hey Mitch, I need a cab to get me to the studio." I say like I'm ashamed of something.

"Oh hey Jayden! I'll send someone to get you. They'll be their in 10 minutes. Be ready this time, Kiddo." Mitch says cheerfully. I always manage to make him perk up.

"Okay thank you and I'll try. Thanks for reminding me." I chuckle before hanging up.

While I wait for the cab to get here I check my twitter. I have the occasional follower or two asking for me to release some lyrics. I reply with a quick and polite no. I'd be out of a job if I leaked any lyrics, and I need this job. Eventually the cab arrives. It really sucks not having a car. I haven't had one since I moved to L.A. Maybe after I find a cheap place to live I'll invest in a car. It probably won't be snazzy car like any of the boys have but it'll be something nice, I hope.

I hear a faint honking and I dash out the door with my oversized purse in hand. I check it when I get in the car. Notebook and pencils? Check. Sheet music? Check. Wallet? Check. Money in wallet? Uh-oh.

"Wait!" I yell as we're about to turn off my street. The driver slams on his brakes and I fly forward, hitting my face on the seat in front of me.

"Go back. I need to get some cash." I admit sheepishly.

He grunts and backs the taxi up all the way to my house. I run into my house and grab the tiny box by my laptop. It has the last twenty dollar bill in it. Note to self: run by the ATM on break. I run back to the taxi and get in.

"Okay let's go." I say out of breathe.

The ride to Rocque Records is relatively silent aside from the quiet music playing softly through the speakers and the occasional sound of my stomach gurgling. I guess it was a bad idea to skip breakfast. Then again, I'm already going to be a tad late. Suddenly the taxi comes to a complete stop. The driver turns around to talk to me.

"Seems like there was an accident or something. Anyway, we're only a few minutes away from your destination. You can wait here or start walking. Your fare will be a bit cheaper if you start walking." He explains.

"Alright, thanks for the ride." I say, handing him the money. "Keep the change."

I probably shouldn't have let him keep the change with my current money problems at the moment, but I don't feel like waiting for him to count out the change. I hurry as fast as I can to work, though I'm already late. I pass a vendor selling hot dogs and I stop for a second. Even though I hate hot dogs, they smell extremely good right now. Then I remember I have no money so I keep walking.

When I get into Rocque Records I rush to the elevators quickly. The doors open at a leisurely pace then I walk in. Right as they are about to close a hand goes between them and they immediately open back up. A mad looking Griffin steps in. I step aside nervously making room for him. The doors close. Theirs nothing scarier than being stuck in a small space with a very pissed off Griffin. I gulp.

"You're late." He states as he squints at me.

"Sorry Mr. Griffin, sir. I just-" He cuts me off.

"Don't let it happen again. Ever." He snaps. The elevator dings, signaling that we've reached floor one.

As the doors open and Griffin is about to step out, my stomach roars. Not one of those low grumbles either. It's one of those 'I'm so hungry I can eat a cow and still be hungry'. It's pretty loud. He turns around sharply.

"Why don't you feed yourself sometime? You're too skinny. Gain some weight." He steps out, glaring at me one last time before turning on his heel and walking off.

"Who crapped in his cornflakes?" I mutter when the doors close, making there ascend up to floor 3.

Who's he to judge? He doesn't know me. I eat more than people would expect me to. I skip breakfast this one time and I get yelled at. Now I'm ranting in my head, wonderful. I continue to mutter under my breath until the elevator reaches the third floor, my destination. I walk into the lobby where everyone is waiting.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Gustavo sneers. He's leaning against the wall by his office. I glare daggers at him. He puts his hands up and backs away.

"I've already had a bad day so far. Don't test me." I mumble darkly.

"Aw, does Jayden need a hug?" Carlos asks. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my mid torso. I can't help but smile as he rests his head on my shoulder. We are pretty much the same height. Carlos is always the sweetest of the group. It still baffles me how he can't keep a steady girlfriend. How could he not? He's freaking adorable. He reminds me of a human teddy bear. Maybe that's why I go to him a lot for comfort.

"Thank you Carlos." I reply, giving him a kiss on the cheek. His smile grows even bigger.

"Alright let's get to work!" Gustavo nearly shouts. He looks irritated.

"So what's the song going to be about?" Logan asks as we head to studio A.

"Being late to work." James mumbles sarcastically.

"Shut it Diamond!" I growl. He's just about to start protesting when Kendall starts talking.

"Well, we already wrote one about being _in_ love. Why not one about falling _out_ of love?" James and I snort at the same time then quickly glare at each other. Talk about awkward situations.

"Or how about still being in love but not wanting to be in that relationship because it's bad?" Logan suggests, shooting a glance at me. At least it's something I can relate to.

"Then wouldn't it be a relationSHIT?" I ask. They just look at me funny.

"I'll leave you dogs and Jayden alone to work your magic. And it better be good!" Gustavo gives one last shout before leaving.

"Fast and upbeat or slow and passionate?" I question, quirking my eyebrows.

"Slow and passionate. Let's give our fans something different, something they won't expect." Carlos says. We all nod in agreement.

I remember after the break up, Gustavo made me and James continue dating for another week or so then we had to do another huge fight. It was hard acting like I was in love with him and when the big public break up came along, I was a little torn up inside for the second time. Okay, so maybe I love him a little, but nothing to worry about.

Hmm, acting and pretending to be in love in a not so good relationship.. All of a sudden a light bulb goes on in my head. I walk over to the piano and start playing something while humming softly.

"Pretty music you got going there." Carlos murmurs,

"Kendall, add some chords that go along with this from your guitar." I demand. He picks up his acoustic guitar and starts strumming along. I start to sing softly. My voice isn't bad, but it isn't good enough to make a career out of.

_"Whoa, I don't want it to be over but we need a break before you break my heart."_

"Whoa, that's good." Logan breathes.

I get up and walk over to my purse, bringing out the sheet music and writing down what we both played, and what I had just sang.

"That sounds more chorus material, like the beginning of it." James suggests.

"You know, it could be based on an off and on, onscreen romance. Kind of like how Logan and Camille were mixed with how James and Jayden were." Carlos adds in. Logan and I wince at the same time. I love Carlos to death but he can be clueless.

Then another light bulb flicks on in my head. I start to play again and Kendall joins I almost immediately, strumming on his guitar.

"_Oh, we can live this scene forever but right now you and me are better, better off apart."_

I stop and jot it down.

"_But I'll still love you when the lights come up for our intermission." _ Logan sings.

"Guys, I think this will be your next hit."

* * *

><p>"Dogs, lunch break." Gustavo comes in and roars.<p>

"You have roughly 45 minutes until you need to be back. Go eat." Kelly informs us.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, thank you God! I'm starving!" I jump up and moan. As if to agree my stomach, lets out a long grumble. "I'll be back in 45 minutes. I'm out."

I gather my things, shoving them in my purse before heading out the door and to the elevator, the boys close behind me. I get in the elevator right before it closes, leaving the boys. Sucks for them, they have to wait. The elevator hits ground floor and I walk out the door, passing the parking lot. I start walking down the street to the nearest ATM when a black SUV pulls up next to me. I recognize it almost immediately. I stop walking and the passenger side window rolls down slowly.

"Hey beautiful, where you going?" Kendall asks. I blush a little. I pray that he doesn't notice.

"To the ATM. I need money for lunch."

"Want a ride?" Good, he didn't.

"Hey Jayden!" Carlos pops up in the passenger seat. I jump back a little.

"Jeez Carlos. Way to give me a mini heart attack!" I glare at him playfully.

"Want to go to lunch with us?" He asks, totally ignoring my glare.

"Depends, where you going?"

"Umm, some sub station just up the road."

"Alright, I'm in." I say, climbing into the back seat of his car. Tan leather seats, nice.

"So ATM then lunch time?" Kendall asks.

"Yep!" Carlos and I say in unison.

We drive for a few minutes before Kendall stops by the nearest ATM. I hop out and walk to it. I withdraw $50. Twenty for lunch, twenty for the cab home, and ten for whatever else. Who knows how much lunch will cost. I look at my balance; I only have about a hundred dollars left in my account. Today just keeps getting better and better. I sigh then walk back to the car, a sullen look on my face.

"What's wrong Jay?" Carlos asks, worry evident in his voice.

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm just hungry, that's all." I lie.

"Okay…" He says unconvinced. Kendall looks at me through the rearview mirror.

The whole ride back is silent. Occasionally, Kendall or Carlos would glance at me using a mirror, but other than that, no conversation went on.

It took us two minutes to get their. The sub shop is like Subway and Penn Station combined. It smells like freshly baked bread and French fries. It's also a lot warmer in here than the cool January weather outside. Logan and James are sitting in a booth across from each other with trays of food. I turn to Kendall and Carlos.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I ask icily.

"You said you wanted to have lunch with us?" Kendall says confused.

"When you said 'us' I thought you meant just you two. Not Logan and James."

"Well, he's apart of 'us'. Besides, you guys should at least be civil to each other. It'll do you some good." Carlos adds.

"I can't. It's hard." I whine. They both roll their eyes.

We get our food then walk over to Logan and James. Thiers only enough room for two more people. Carlos and Kendall notice too.

"Jayden and I will sit in the booth beside you guys." Kendall says. I like that idea. At least I wouldn't have to sit near James. Carlos takes the seat next to Logan.

"Why don't you pull up a chair from a table and have one of you sit their?" Logan suggests. Why Logan, why? I prefer to sit as far as I can away from James, the devil himself.

"Fine, but I'm not sitting their." Kendall says, walking over to grab a chair for either me or Carlos. Why? Is he trying to make this miserable for me? I just kind of stand here awkwardly, waiting for him to return with my chair.

"So Jay, that song we're writing today. It's pretty amazing." Logan smirks. I snort.

"Of course you think it that. It's mainly you singing." I roll my eyes. His smile grows bigger.

"So what? It's still a great song. We just have to write a little more then distribute the rest of the vocals. I'm sure it will be the new number one single. Right guys?" He asks as Kendall returns with my chair. Carlos nods his head, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Totally. This song is genius. Right James?" He nudges the bigger boy with his elbow. We all look at him.

"Eh, it's alright. Kind of slow for my liking. Plus, I don't sing too- Ow! Okay, who kicked me?" The rest of the boys turn to glare at James. If looks could kill, he would be dead. I just look down at my food.

"Be nice. It's great for a slow song and you know it. You're just too cocky to admit it." Logan snaps.

"On another note, how was your guys' morning?" Carlos changes the subject rather quickly. He just had to bring the morning up, didn't he?

"Mine was alright. Woke up with a slight headache. Nothing really interesting." Kendall says, boredom dripping from every word.

"I'm getting kicked out of my place next week." I saw quickly and quietly. I don't think anybody noticed which is good.

"Camille was cranky, wait what?" Logan turns his head to look at me. Kendall snaps his head to look at me. I swear James has a tiny smirk on his face. Carlos's jaw drops, mid bite. I reach over and close it before I speak. I guess they did notice.

"Um, yeah… I owe two and a half months worth of rent that I can't pay back. My landlord gave me until next week to either pay it back or move out. And since I don't have the money at the moment, I'm moving out. Oh and if I'm late again, Griffin will fire me." I pause for a few moments. "Yeah, that about sums it up. My morning sucked." They sit their looking a little stunned. Well, James still has a tiny smirk on his face while he eats.

"My house is always an option." Logan finally says.

"Oh God." Slips out of my mouth before I realize what I just said. He looks at me confused.

"Err, well you and Camille are always mackin' on each other and I'm still a bit sensitive to that." The last part comes out like a mumble. I know it's been a year but still, absence makes the heart grow fonder and God, I miss him like crazy. I sneak a quick glance at James who's eating away at his sandwich before making full eye contact with Logan. He smiles timidly. It's awkward for a few seconds until Kendall speaks up.

"Carlos just moved out. You can live with me."

"What?" James says muffled before he starts choking on his sandwich. Kendall slaps his back a few times while Carlos starts talking.

"Yeah, you can have my old room. And if you do, Kendall owns the house so you don't have to pay rent. You could save up money for an apartment."

"Or the car you want." Logan adds in.

"So what do you say?" Kendall asks.

They got a point. I can save up money for an apartment and a car. Plus Kendall could probably give me a ride to work. Even if we don't have to go in on the same day, he would probably let me borrow his car. Sounds good to me. I'm just about to answer when,

"Absolutely not!" James yells. He's been making small noises of protest through out the whole conversation that we've been ignoring.

"Why not? I need a place to live and I don't see you offering me a room." I glare.

"Because it's Kendall!"

"What's wrong with Kendall?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Kendall asks, clearly confused as much as I am.

"He's…..Because….um…. You just can't!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I ask angrily. I notice that I'm standing up when he stands up. We lean over the table, our noses close to touching.

"Let's take this outside." He climbs over Kendall, grabs my arm and leads us outside. When we get out the door, he stops.

"What the hell?" I ask furiously.

"Jayden, you can't." He states. His expression pained, he's rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why not?" My fury subsides a little.

"I don't trust him. He's single, you're single…" He trails off, not finishing his sentence. Is he implying that I'll hook up with Kendall while I live with him? Or is he jealous? Both?

"Explain further." I demand.

"You know what? Never mind. Move in with him, see if I care." He walks back inside with out even bothering to explain. I stand their for a few seconds before following him back in, yelling.

"What James? You can't just stop in the middle of a sentence Tell me why I shouldn't move in with him. If your reason is decent enough then maybe I won't but until then, explain! Are you worried? Jealous? Just tell me!"

He slowly turns around to face me. His expression is livid.

"Why would I be jealous? Of what? Him being with you? Well I'm not. He can have you. You're just too damn pushy and demanding! I cheated for a reason!" I froze. He did too.

If the restaurant wasn't silent then, it was now. Tears started overflowing my eye lids. They were tears of embarrassment, tears of rage, but most of all tears of self pity. Without thinking, I walk over and grab my purse, and then I turn to leave. I avoid making eye contacts with anyone.

"Jayden wait!" A sense of déjà vu strikes me. This time I don't turn back. I walk out the door and down the street. I'll be at the studio soon enough.

"Jayden, he didn't mean it!" A different voice calls out behind me.

I continue walking, but they catch up. It's Carlos and Kendall. I guess James didn't feel like chasing me down this time. Carlos stops in front of me while Kendall's arms snake around my waist and pull me in for a hug.

"Logan is back there going all big brother on James' ass." Carlos tells me. I stand there, tears still streaming down my face. I turn around and bury my face into Kendall's chest and start sobbing.

"Yeah, don't listen to James. He doesn't know what he says half the time." Kendall reassures me. His voice calms me down a little bit.

"Am I too controlling?" I whimper. I never thought about myself that way, but looking back, maybe I am. They don't answer immediately. I take that as a yes.

"Oh my God, I am, aren't I?" I start wailing again.

"What, no! You're just like Kendall; a natural born leader. You're dominant. James thinks Kendall gets annoying when he gets into leader mode and starts demanding answers and bossing us around. Usually they get a couple of hits in then they're fine. You're a girl so he can't do that. That's probably why he hit you verbally. Though he did look like he could hit you." Carlos rambles.

"Carlos, that's enough!" Kendall shrieks.

"So I'm bossy and annoying?" I cry harder.

"Carlos, just go get my car." Kendall says in a strained voice, it almost sounded calm. He tosses Carlos the keys from his jacket pocket. Carlos catches them and starts to walk away. He turns around quickly and mouths the words 'I'm sorry'. I look down.

"I didn't think I was that bad but I guess everyone sees things differently. If James sees me that way, how may other people see me that way?"

"Hey, look at me." Kendall grabs my chin and forces me to look up at him. "Like Carlos said before he started getting stupid, you're just like me. Sure you're a leader, but you're absolutely gorgeous so you can get away with it. What James said back there, in front of everyone, was uncalled for. He was just talking out of his ass. You didn't deserve to be cheated on. Nobody does. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, beautiful." He finishes it all in one breath. He stops to breathe then smiles.

Its times like these that I'm glad I'm friends with Kendall. He's just as sweet as Carlos and he cleans up the mess you are.

"Thanks Kendall." I sniffle, forcing a small smile.

"You're not alone. Carlos, Logan and I will always be there for you. I can't speak for James though. If you want me to, I will totally go back there and beat James' ass for you, then he might be there occasionally." He smirks. I roll my eyes and smirk back.

"No thanks, I think he knows that he's a douche. No need to remind him. Plus, I think I'll manage without him" His smile falls a bit. I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. The smile returns.

Just then Carlos pulls up in Kendall's SUV.

"Hey mamacita, you're looking good! Why don't you leave your man and come with me? We can have mucho fun." He says in his Spanish dialect. I giggle a little then look at Kendall the back to Carlos.

"Sure!" I unwrap my arms from Kendall's waist, wriggle out of his grip, then take off to the passenger side.

As soon as I open the door it clicks in Kendall's mind that he'll have to sit in the back and he races after me. I have one foot in when I feel his arms snake around me. I hold on to the handle for dear life as he tries pulling on me.

"Kendall, let me go!" I half shriek, half giggle.

"Never!" He yells playfully and continues to pull.

"Guys, you realize that Gustavo expects us back in about five minutes, right?" Carlos reminds us. Kendall sighs in defeat and lets go of me, shamefully walking to the back car door.

"Party pooper." I mumble, playfully glaring at him, as I get in the car. When the door shuts, he takes off. Carlos lets out a small chuckle.

"How is it that I'm stuck sitting in the back seat of my own car?" Kendall whines. Carlos and I share a look before we bust out laughing.

"Kendall, you sounded so pathetic." I say jokingly.

I glance at him through the rearview mirror. He sticks his tongue out at me and continues pretending to pout. I stifle a giggle. Even if he's pretending I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Alright, time for work." Carlos states. You can hear the melancholy in his voice. He parks the car and we get out.

"You can do this. It's just work, Jayden." I tell myself while taking deep breaths. Kendall comes up and puts his hand on the middle of my back. I look up at him and he shoots me a reassuring smile. I give him a small smile in return. I take one last deep breath and walk into the building, ready for whatever hell comes my way.

* * *

><p>"Dogs, lets hear that new song!" Gustavo bellows. Is that the quietest he gets? I stop playing the piano and the rest of the band stops playing. I turn around and glare daggers at Gustavo. He's always so rude.<p>

"Err, sorry Jayden. I forgot you're PMS-ing." He mumbles. Everybody starts giggling except for James and Kendall, who are full out laughing.

"I'm not PMS-ing! I've just had a really shitty day and you're definitely not helping. If you want I can take this song and go somewhere else." I threaten.

"Okay, okay! I apologize. Now can we hear the song, please?" I nod my head curtly.

The band and I begin the song. Logan starts to sing.

_Curtains open up the scene  
>Spotlights shine on you and me<br>Tonight_

Pretending for the crowd below  
>We put on a real good show<br>But it's a lie

We can't help but cause a fight  
>The same old drama every night<br>I walk off stage, 'cause this whole play

Is more than I can take

Whoa  
>I don't want it to be over<br>But we need a break before you break my heart  
>Oh<br>We can live this scene forever  
>Right now you and me are better<br>Better off apart  
>I'll still love you when the lights come up<br>Our intermission

I was one foot out the door  
>I couldn't play that part no more<br>With you

The chemistry just wasn't there  
>And I couldn't act like I didn't care<br>When I do, I do

We can't help but cause a fight  
>It's the same old drama every night<br>I walk off stage, 'cause this whole play

It's more than I can take

No  
>I don't want it to be over<br>But we need a break before you break my heart  
>Ohhhhh<br>We can live this scene forever  
>Right now you and me are better<br>Better off apart  
>But I'll still love you when the lights come up<br>Yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up

We're like actors in a play  
>Livin' out our love on stage<br>And you'll just say the same old lines  
>To me, yeah<p>

Somewhere we fell off track, but I know love will lead us back  
>I don't want it to be over<br>But we need a break before you break my heart  
>Oh<br>We can live this scene forever  
>Right now you and me are better<br>Better off apart  
>I'll still love you when the lights come up<br>Yeah, I'll still love you when the lights come up  
>Oh whoa<p>

Baby I'm gonna love you when the lights come up  
>I'm still gonna love you when the lights come up<br>Whoa  
>Baby I'm gonna love you when the lights come up<br>Yeah yeah  
>Whoa<p>

Whoa for our intermission

As Logan sings the final notes Kelly smiles. Gustavo, on the other hand, has a scowl on his face. I thought it was a pretty good song. I don't see why he shouldn't like it.

"So… Is it a hit?" Carlos asks timidly. It's silent for a few seconds before Gustavo answers.

"Not bad. Come back tomorrow and we'll record it. Until then, get out of my sight!" With that we all erupt into cheers. Their has been too much tension in the room since lunch and we all wanted out.

"Alright, I'm out like a fat kid in dodge ball." I announce as I walk out the door, holding the peace sign up.

"Wait, do you want a ride?" Kendall offers.

Well, that would save me a bit of money..

"Sure, thanks." He's been acting awfully nice all day. Or, is it flirtatious? Doesn't matter, I'll figure that out later.

"So, great session today." He comments.

"Yeah, one of the few good things about to day." I say sarcastically. This day has officially sucked balls. That bucket of ice cream in my freezer is calling my names, I can sense it.

"Hey you forgot one." He points out.

"What did I forget?"

"You're moving in with me, remember? Remember? Yeah, you remember!" He pokes my sides with one hand while the other rests on the steering wheel. A sly smile is forming at his lips.

"But James said-"

"But James said what? He doesn't want us living together but won't explain why, therefore, he has no say in where you can and can not live. Besides, you guys are no longer dating. You're a free and single woman." He looks so serious and mad when he speaks.

He has a point though.

"Okay." I nod hesitantly.

"Great, so I'll come over and help you pack tonight." Whoa, wasn't he all serious a few seconds ago? Now he's all happy. He has some serious mood swings.

"Why tonight?" All I want to do is go home and eat that carton of ice cream. I can always pack tomorrow.

"The sooner the better." He answers cockily.

"Okay, whatever. I guess I'll just order pizza for dinner then. Oh and my house is completely unorganized. Just a small heads up."

"Oh please, it can't be any worse than my house. When Carlos moved out it was like I lost my maid." He chuckles. I roll my eyes. I can only imagine Kendall's place not that Carlos moved out, and it's not a pretty sight.

"So when am I moving in to the Knight residency?" I ask formally.

"I don't know. I'm off Saturday so if we get you all packed up by then I can help you move everything over. Though, you might want to come over Friday and clean." He looks at me and smiles.

"Why can't _you_ clean it? After all, it is your place."

"I'm kind of, sort of, really bad at cleaning."

"How can anyone possibly be bad at cleaning? It's just putting things where they're supposed to go and scrubbing things until they're shiny."

"Okay fine, but when you come over and move in Saturday and it's not as clean as you want it, don't freak out." He warns. I can't help but laugh. Honestly it's not that hard to clean.

"Fine."

"Fine"

He pulls into my driveway and turns the car off. I look over and smile at him. He smiles back with his signature smirk. God, he is so cocky. He's almost as cocky as James. Why must I compare every guy to James? It's almost been a year, I should be forgetting about him, right?

"Ready to help me pack my millions of clothes and other personal possessions?" I ask with mock enthusiasm. He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

So I'm really going to move in with Kendall. My life should get a bit more interesting.


End file.
